La Concubine
by JessSwann
Summary: Se passe durant AWE. Comment les hommes de la Compagnie ont ils trouvé le repaire de Sao Feng ? Explication... Sao/OC. ONE SHOT


**_Disclaimers : Sao ne m'appartient hélas pas (quand je pense à tout ce que je pourrais faire avec lol) mais est à disney_**

**_Bonne lecture_ **

**La Concubine **

La nuit tombait sur Singapour et sur une journée qui avait été riche en surprises… Tout d'abord la tentative piteuse de vol chez son oncle puis l'arrivée de Barbossa avec cette étrange fille et enfin la Navy envahissant son repère qu'il croyait pourtant sûr … L'homme songeait à tout cela, ainsi qu'au choix qu'il avait été contraint de faire tout en se frayant un passage dans les rues bondées de Singapour, ne paraissant pas s'apercevoir de la crasse et de la pauvreté qu'elles charriaient . Finalement, un rictus satisfait éclaira ses traits alors qu'il arrivait à destination ….Une maison calme dans le quartier colonial…. Sans frapper, il entra, se frayant un passage au milieu des domestiques qui depuis longtemps préféraient éviter de croiser son regard, jusqu'à parvenir à la chambre où _elle _l'attendait, entrant une nouvelle fois sans prendre la peine de se faire annoncer.

Une envolée de jupons suivie d'une étreinte farouche appuyée d'un long baiser passionné salua son apparition. L'esprit ailleurs Sao Feng rendit son baiser à la jeune femme avant de l'écarter doucement rencontrant ses yeux verts émeraude et se détourna pour se servir un verre avec une aisance familière.

- Sao que s'est il passé ? J'ai .. J'ai entendu des coups de feu, une bagarre… Ils ont dit que ton repère était pris. Commença-t-elle d'un ton affolé

- Et c'est le cas Georgia . Mon … repère a été envahi par les soldats de la Compagnie des Indes. Mais apparemment tu le sais déjà Cracha-t-il .

Le regard lumineux de la femme s'assombrit à ces mots et elle dévisagea le pirate.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends Sao ?

- Aurais je quelque chose à sous entendre ?

Un instant ils se dévisagèrent chacun soutenant le regard de l'autre et Georgia détourna les yeux rapidement. Sao sourit avec lassitude avant de reprendre la parole

- Ta fille n'est pas là ?

- Notre fille .. Sao. Elle est en bas, elle joue.

- Parfait. Répondit le pirate avant de s'approcher d'elle à nouveau, caressant ses longs cheveux bruns d'une main joueuse. Plus pure que la neige, plus belle que le jade et plus traîtresse qu'aucune autre… Ta voix est semblable au murmure du vent dans les roseaux… Souffla-t-il

Georgia sourit et noua ses bras autour de son cou

- Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais entendu réciter des vers Sao xin gan.

- Si longtemps ? Demanda-t-il en la fixant, une lueur ardente dans les yeux.

Georgia eut un sourire triste avant de s'écarter légèrement de lui, alertée par ce qu'elle lisait dans son regard et qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis la naissance de leur petite Mai

- Il parait qu'il y avait une fille là bas … dans ton repère tout à l'heure. Une anglaise comme moi

- En effet. Répondit sèchement Sao. Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends Georgia ?

- Aurais je quelque chose à sous entendre …. Répondit la jeune femme

Sao se contenta de sourire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau , la guidant vers la couche. Ses ongles longs et teintés de noir défirent lentement les lacets du corset qui emprisonnait sa poitrine, la dévoilant peu à peu

- Je déteste lorsque tu t'habilles ainsi à l'anglaise. Souffla-t-il en écartant les pans de son vêtement

Georgia ferma les yeux alors que ses ongles laissaient de légères stries sur sa peau blanche

- Je n'avais pas le choix … Mon père a envoyé des hommes me rendre visite … Avoir eu un enfant dont le sang mêlé est évident hors du mariage est déjà suffisamment offensant à ses yeux … Je me devais de sauvegarder les apparences …

- Être la concubine d'un pirate te pose problème ? Ironisa Sao

Georgia lui sourit tendrement, sa main fraîche se posant sur sa joue

- Pas si je suis la seule Sao xin gan

Sao Feng lui lança un sourire énigmatique avant de la pousser sur le lit, défaisant les derniers bastions de sa nudité. Longtemps, la pièce résonna de leurs gémissements de plaisir, chacun connaissant l'autre sur le bout des doigts dans une complicité née d'une relation commencée depuis si longtemps…

Les cheveux défaits, Georgia posa sa tête sur l'épaule noueuse de Sao Feng, nouant sa main fine à celle du pirate.

- Ils ne t'auraient pas tué. C'étaient les autres qu'ils voulaient … L'un d'eux est un Seigneur de la Piraterie. Souffla-t-elle

- Alors c'était bien toi. Répondit simplement Sao. Pourquoi ?

- Pour ne plus avoir à te partager. Répondit elle sur le même ton.

- Crois tu que le tigre supporte aisément la cage ?

- Ils ne t'auraient pas enfermés… Ils auraient fait de toi un corsaire…

Sao Feng grimaça légèrement en repensant à l'accusation de la jeune anglaise … Elle lui avait dit qu'il était lâche, se terrant alors que les pirates avaient besoin de lui ….

Georgia se releva légèrement sur un coude, l'observant à travers ses longs cils noircis.

- Que s'est il vraiment passé ?

- Tu le sais déjà non ? Ils sont venus implorer mon aide.

- Et leur as-tu accordée ?

Sao grimaça, songeant à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le jeune Turner puis l'envoyé de la Compagnie.

- Plus ou moins …

Georgia le fixa un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres en comprenant qu'il avait cédé.

- La Compagnie des Indes ne te poursuit plus , tu n'as plus à te terrer dans ton repère , tu vas pouvoir rester ici…

- C'est pour ça que tu as fait ça Georgia ?

- Je te l'ai dit Sao xin gan. Je ne veux plus te partager

- Être ma concubine ne te suffit donc pas ? Demanda Sao en passant sur elle, la dominant de toute sa stature

- Je ne veux plus trembler pour toi … Ainsi je suis certaine qu'ils ne t'enlèveront pas à moi et que désormais je serais la seule. Répondit farouchement Georgia

- L'accord stipule que je dois me rendre au conseil. Souffla Sao

Georgia le fixa, un éclair de peine dans le regard en comprenant qu'il était venu lui faire ses adieux.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais un Seigneur de la Piraterie ? Préféra-t-elle demander.

- Parce que les concubines n'ont pas à savoir ce genre de choses Georgia .

- Pourquoi y vas-tu ? Pour nous ou pour revoir cette anglaise ? Souffla-t-elle en songeant au feu qui brillait dans les prunelles de son amant lorsqu'il était entré.

- Pour tenir ma place… Celle que tu m'as forcée à prendre en pactisant en mon nom avec la Compagnie

Georgia accusa le coup et retint doucement son amant par le bras alors qu'il se levait avec souplesse

- Me reviendras-tu Sao xin gan ?

- Oui. Mentit il

- Vient embrasser ta fille alors. Répondit Georgia qui n'était pas dupe.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Georgia. Je lève l'ancre dans une heure. Voilà en quoi consiste le marché que TU m'as fait passer avec tes amis.

Georgia le regarda avancer vers la porte et se mordit les lèvres nerveusement - Sao . Tout ce que je voulais c'était être ta concubine, la seule … Cria-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

Sao Feng s'immobilisa à ces mots et se retourna. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle et l'embrassa avec passion avant de reculer

- Tu l'étais. Adieu Georgia.

La concubine, les bras ballants et les lèvres encore entrouvertes de son baiser ferma douloureusement les yeux en entendant son pas décroître dans l'escalier. Il était parti et au fond d'elle, elle avait compris que quoiqu'il advienne à présent elle ne le reverrait jamais….


End file.
